The Unbreakable bonds
by InsanityDies
Summary: what if kushina lived, what if madara had twins and named them kushina and mikoto, what if Naruto were sasuke were cousins and all four were trained by madara watch as this family of uchiha's show the world there power Alive kushina and mikoto. CANCELLED FOR V2
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs that will be used in this story**

**Hey guys this is a remake to Bonds of brothers i changed the title a little so I hope you enjoy this should be a little better than my last story, i also going to make a prologue cause i still have writers back so this will be how it all started, also please follow my story it will be lame at the start but i'm learning and will be great later and R&amp;R**

**Now on to the story**

* * *

"Darkness shadowsannin is the best" Normal talking

_"Darkness shadowsannin is the best" Thoughts talking_

**"Darkness shadowsannin is the best" Tailed beast/ Yami talking**

_**"Darkness shadowsannin is the best" Tailed beast/Yami thoughts**_

_**"**_**_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_**_**"**_ Jutsu

**_(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)_**

**AN: All Jutsu Will Be In Japanese Style.**

**Ja'Ne**

* * *

**_A New Beginning_**

* * *

**_(Now Playing: Naruto Opening 5)_**

_Hikarabita _

_kotoba o tsunaide~_

_Soredemo bokura SHINPURU __na~_

_omoi o tsutaetai dake na no f__ukunikeru~_

_kusunda ano hi no kaze wa~_

_Kinou no haikyo ni uchisutete~_

_Kimi to warau ima o ikiru no da Yeah!~_

_Soredemo ano dekigoto ga kimi o kurushimeru daro?~_

_Dakarakoso SAYONARA nanda~_

_Konomama nanimo nokorazu ni anata to wakachiau dake~_

_Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete dato kigatsuite~_

_Kanashimi wa hoho o tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake~_

_Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte tokeau no yo~_

_Baby!~_

**_(End Song)_**

* * *

**Konoha, October 10**

_**(Now Playing: ****Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - Track 08 - Kyuubi released)**_

**"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**

Was the sound that rocked the village, hundreds of people running for their lives, thousands of shinobi risked their lives to fight this great being of evil.

_The Nine Tailed Fox_

A monster so powerful, it can destroy mountains with the flick of the tail, an unstoppable mass of chakra, only known men to tame it was, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

"Keep the beast at bay until the Yondaime-(Fourth) gets here" yelled a shionbi

"_Snake-Dragon-Rabbit-Tiger __**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" **_one Chunin launched a medium sized fire dragon at the kyuubi.

"**Che foolish mortals, Fox Fire Stream **"Roared the Kyuubi as it launched the jutsu at the incoming dragon, easily overpowering the chakra powered jutsu, destroying yet another 5% of the village.

"Run get to shelter" yelled a jonin, before looking up to see the kyuubi claw an inch from his face but before he can get squished he was flashed away by Anbu, who then told him to get to safety, the jonin who was already terrified didn't need to be told twice and ran away.

"What should we do about the fox Sandaime-sama" asked a anbu in a cat mask.

"We will hold it at bay until the fourth gets here" yelled the aged-old man.

"hai" were the shouts of many loyal anbu.

_'please hurry Minato/hokage-sama if we fail then your our only hope'_ were the current thoughts of the shionbi on the battlefield.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Minato **_

"Kushina are you okay" asked the distressed Hokage

"ahhh...I'm...fine, where's Naruto" asked the dying mother

"he's safe, i'll take you to him" replied Minato

After getting Kushina down, Minato **Hiraishin ** to his secret hideout.

* * *

_**Minato Hideout**_

Appearing in a yellow flash, minato set a weak and tired kushina next to baby Naruto, putting on his custom made hokage robe with fourth hokage on the back and took one last look at his family before flashing away to save his people and his village.

* * *

_**Battlefield**_

"NO RENKAI" yelled a angry filled anbu watch as the kyuubi repeatedly stomped on his best friend while it keep saying "ew another bug".

But up on the hokage mountain, the Minato flash on the his head on the hokage mountain(_**AN: That's not a pun right?) **_but unfortunately for him, the Kyuubi saw him and was now charge up a ball made of chakra that was filled with a mass of malice and hate and launch it right at the hokage mountain at full speed, which was fast for something that big.

_'Damn, i'll have to be careful where I transport this, i'll have to save chakra if i'll try to transport the kyuubi the do the '**Dead Demon Summoning Seal' **_thought the calm and collected hokage.

With that in mind he flew threw hand-signs and slam his hand on the ground _**"hiraishin no jutsu" **_and he transport the deathly ball in time.

BOOM

the biggest explosion konoha has ever seen and probably the last if he can't save them.

* * *

_**Minato and The Kyuubi**_

_**(Now Playing: Naruto Shippuden Kushina's Theme/Divine Theme)**_

**"GRRRRR Fourth hokage have you come to died" growled the kyuubi**

"Yes but not by your hands" replied minato

"**you know i have paws right" said Kyuubi with a 'WTF' look.**

"MINATO" yelled kushina appearing out of nowhere

"kushina how did you get here" asked a shocked minato

"i used my own version of the hiraishin, but what's more important is that you seal the kyuubi back in me, i'm already dying i'll just take the kyuubi with me" said a kushina

"no i have a idea that might work, do you have enough chakra for your chakra chains" asked minato

"i do, but i won't be able to hold it for long" she replied

" its OK, just hold it long enough, i'll be right back" as he hiraishin back to Naruto crib and back when he got there he saw kushina still holding the kyuubi in her chains.

'I'm sorry kushina, i hope you'll forgive me' thought minato

He set Naruto down in a safe distance, then making sure kushina was not looking then flew through hand-signs _serpent-boar- ram- hare- dog- rat- bird- horse - serpent- clap **"Shiki Fujin" **_ he yelled as a monster appeared behind him.

' alright time for the sealing, first i'll need to take half of the kyuubi with me' thought minato

As if reading his mind the monster ripped his through minato and grabbed the kyuubi and pulled it back into minato leaving him winded.

'ha such dense chakra, now the rest' thought minato

he channeled chakra into his finger tips said the final words that sealed the kyuubi fate "8 trigram seal"-(AN: i think i spelled it wrong)

with that the kyuubi disappeared into Naruto, minato slowly walk to kushina who was surprised by the enormous thing shrinking then disappearing until she saw a dying minato and a seal on Naruto stomach she then put two and two together and ran up and punched minato in the face while catching baby Naruto.

" MINATO HOW COULD YOU, YOU THINK YOUR TITLE AS HOKAGE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SON" screamed an outraged mother.

"I'm sorry kus..hi..na " as he said he last dying breathe

"No no no i'm sorry i didn't mean it come back please" sobbed the now widow, but Naruto now woken up when minato got sucker punch in the face cried as he felt his father life slip away unnoticed by kushina his eyes changed forming the famous sharingan with all three tome's kushina finally noticing was shocked she didn't have the sharingan she know for a fact that minato didn't so she guess it came from her, she'll figure it out back for now she need to escape, the council would turn Naruto into a breeding stock when they learn of this so with that in mind she grabbed minato body and hiraishin to her own hideout.

But what she failed to notice was the old man walking from behind the tree.

"Well i guess i will have my daughter too, a double bonus " said the old man as he disappeared in a cloud of flame.

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

**Just some upgrades didn't change anything about the story. It will not be incest, I have the pairings in mind and they are final. **

**Until next time.**

**_Ja'Ne_**


	2. A Mistake

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

"Darkness shadowsannin is the best" Normal talking

_"Darkness shadowsannin is the best" Thoughts talking_

**"Darkness shadowsannin is the best" Tailed beast/ Yami talking**

_**"Darkness shadowsannin is the best" Tailed beast/Yami thoughts**_

_**"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"**_ Jutsu

**_(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)_**

**AN: All Jutsu Will Be In Japanese Style.**

**Ja'Ne**

* * *

_**The Mistake**_

* * *

_**(Now Playing: Akame ga Kill -Liar Mask)**_

_Kuchihateru you ni moyuru tsuki~_

_Akatsuki ni shizumiyuku~_

_Tsukurareta kao de sotto chikadzuite~_

_Shinjiru mono wo yami ni otosu~_

_Ito ni karamaru emono no you ni~_

_Tada hitasura ni sora wo aogu~_

_Kurikaesareru higeki bukimi ni warau ura no kao~_

_Kore ijou nani hitotsu nakusanai you ni katana wo nuku~_

_Yami ni houmure yogoreta egao~ _

_Yariba no nai ikari, hanate!~ _

_Doredake no chi to namida wo nagashitara... ~_

_Inoru you ni kiri saite ~_

_Kyou mo akaku someage yo!~_

_**(End Song)**_

* * *

_**Unknown Location, 2 Hours After the Kyuubi**_

Simple

A word that has many meanings it can mean 'easy' or 'non-difficult', it can be used in many like walking or breathing. But in this situation simple is not the word.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of the Minato Namikaze and a proud kunoichi of the hidden leaf village, her situation was anything but simple...Well...if you call being surrounded by 3 squads of Ne root anbu and being walked in root HQ by the person she hated the most in the world, she still cant believe she agreed to this but its the only way to ensure that naruto is safe, she still remembered the agreement.

* * *

**Flashback, An hour ago**

"Help... i need help...my baby" yelled the newly appointed mother as sprinted to the anbu HQ which was close to the Kyuubi. But what she didn't realize was that, she wasn't running to leaf ANBU HQ, but something more dangerous.

_'I have to report to lord Danzo that the 9-tails jinchuuriki survived'_ thought the masked root anbu as he disappeared, only to reappear in a room with one candle surrounded by piercing darkness, but by the one candle was a man by around age of 70, with a cast like robe and a cane.

He was staring at a map of konoha with an uninterested face.

"What is it" asked the old man as he sensed the anbu before he appeared

"Sir, I have a report about the 9-tails jinchuuriki" said the anbu in a emotionless voice.

This caught the man attention, "where is the jinchuuriki" he asked in a voice that was laced with seriousness.

"She is-" what he was about to say was cut off by a appearance of another anbu.

"Lord Danzo the 9-tails jinchuuriki have be seen by the west gate, what are your orders" asked the calm anbu.

"Hm this could be useful if we turn her to our side we will have another powerful player in our game" said the man now known as Danzo.

"She should be weak, we should henge and lure her in" said a anbu as he realize his mistake.

"I'm sorry my lord I was out of place forgive me" said the anbu

"No it's OK its an OK plan she should be weak and a weak shionbi is a vulnerable shionbi, but…**.if you ever speak out of line again I will personally take care of you**" Danzo said with a voice laced with massive KI, the anbu only nod dumbly though on the inside he was scared, he may had training to suppress fear but Danzo is a man to be fear, if you knew him then you too would be afraid.

"Now go contain the jinchuuriki I want her alive" said Danzo.

"Hai" yelled the two ANBU

As they disappeared to do there assign job, Danzo let a faint smile reach his face as he thought of a powerful jinchuuriki on his side with her he will become hokage in no time, but first he had to get her on his side, she was still loyal to konoha but that will come in due time.

The ANBU appeared before a shocked and surprise Kushina, she was sure this way was the leaf ANBU HQ but I guess she was wrong instead of the ANBU from the leaf, she got Ne ANBU the worst ever since she met Danzo she never liked him he keep trying to recruit her in his Ne anbu because of what she contained. right now was not a good situation, she was about to take a stance a finish off danzo goons before he gets here before she realize that she still had naruto(_**AN: she did go to her hideout but to bury minato she want to escape the village)**_ in her hand she put him down if they learned of his heritage they'll use him as a barging chip or take him and train him to be a mindless drone like root, so she had two choices run or risk naruto safety her only chance was to run she may have given birth and have had the kyuubi suck out of her but she's a strong kunoichi and a strong mother and right now her baby needed her, so with speed that surprised even danzo who had appeared a couple seconds she shot off like a bullet running to the village walls where she will be able to get help and...

She stopped dead in her tracks as she recalled minato last words it was a faint whisper but she heard him loud and clear..."_beware of konoha... I'm sorry kus..hi..na", _as she remember he remember his last words she thought about were she should go kumo would take naruto seeing as she as weak as a ant and he is the yellow flash son, iwa would kill her and naruto, suna would send her back to konoha, kiri is in civil war so she wouldn't be able to get in her only option was to side with danzo, that was it she made her decision. Good time cause root surrounded her though she was not scared.

"Where is danzo"asked kushina, though she received no answer _'of course'_ she thought

"I'm right here" said danzo as he calmly walked between the anbu in front of her

"i want to know what you want with me" Kushina questioned him with a glare

"you're a jinchuuriki that would be a great asset to me and the Ne root" said danzo with no emotion

"if i join you what will happen to my son"kushina asked

"he is the son of the red-death and yellow flash he would be a greater asset then you, he would be trained personally me" said danzo

"fine, but on one condition he will not be loyal to you but to me and he will not be mindless like your idiots around me" said kushina

"OK i accept your condition follow me and we will begin your recover" said danzo .

* * *

**Flashback End**

Now she was walking to root HQ knowing that she was walking into a trap but her true plan was for naruto to absorb danzo knowledge of nin,tai,and genjutsu and combined with her knowledge and minato scrolls of nin,tai,and genjutsu he would be the greatest shionbi ever in history since madara uchiha.

_'now i have the 9-tails and Kushina Uzumaki under his thumb'_ thought danzo with glee shining in his eyes, but little did he know not now but soon he will get a rude awakening.

* * *

**Done**

**Thanks for following my story **

**if your questioning madara's appearance for the story he will appear when naruto ...can't tell you that takes the suspense away but please R&amp;R and i will try to update every now and then **

**Until Next time**

**Ja'Ne**


	3. The Meeting

hey guys, here's chapter 3 , sorry i haven't updated i do have school so this will probably be a short chapter i have writer's block but i will try to update more recently every 2 weeks on Friday yeah that sound's good

Now enjoy the show

* * *

**XXX-Konoha-XXX**

'Why did you leave me with them' the Hokage thought with a sigh, as he _tried _to control his anger as he listen to the Council bicker over a situation that even he thought was indescribable. The situation the Kyuubi no yokô disappearance.

'Who would of thought they make this much commotion when the danger is long gone but where...OK I think I had enough of this shit' thought the aged kage as he released enough KI to make even the elders sweat a bit and at that they quieted down

'OK now for the hard part' thought the kage

"As all of you know the kyuubi has vanish, I know you all wondering why a few hours ago our now deceased hero the Yondaime hokage seal it inside a newborn baby his son" he paused as he waited for them to absorb this information.

"Though we do not know the location of the baby we are using every anbu resource to search for him... now any questions" at that state many started to shout.

"when we find it kill it"

"death to it"

"kill the demon"

"give it to me so i can train it to be a perfect weapon" (**AN: Guess who**)

But that all stop when a massive amount of KI was released, but the surprise was it was coming from the new uchiha head Mikoto Uchiha, it even made the hokage sweat.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG, WITH YOU PEOPLE YOU NOT ONLY DISREGARD THE YONDAIME SON BUT TRY TO KILL IT YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, AND YOU OF THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE THIS IS A SHINOBI MATTER YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE WHAT THE KYUUBI DID LOOK LIKE A TODDLER TANTRUM**" she screamed.

"you-u c-cant do that only the hokage has that power"stuttered a fat short man still scared from the outburst.

"yeah why protect that demon spawn anyway he just a-" whatever she was going to say was cut off by sword inches anyway from her throat, she look around for help from the hokage or anbu, who suddenly found their shoes interesting.

"don't ever call him that in my presence or i will personally remove your head as the new head of the uchiha i will only get probation but no body will remember you, you'll become a dust that we'll sweep under the rug and **don't ever forget that**" she said as she reappear back in her seat.

"Now let continue this meeting, please hokage you can talk" Mikoto said back in her sweet tone, as everyone sweat drop as the current thought of every one was 'is she bi-polar'

"ahem thank you now may the civilian council side please leave" the hokage said

They were about to retort but one glance and a spike of KI from every shionbi and anbu told them otherwise.

"Hokage-sama do you have any clue of the child's location" asked Shikaku Nara

"No we have no clues on his location" stated the hokage

"So we have the minato-sama dead and his child missing what about his wife kushina.

It was no secret about their relationship, it wouldn't be a surprise if the mother of the child was her.

"She too is missing if she doesn't appear in the next 3 months she is to be label as KIA (Killed in action) or MIA (Missing in action)"the hokage said, nodded in agreement.

"OK meeting over" hokage said

* * *

**ROOT ANBU HQ**

"Danzo where have you been" asked kushina.

"At a council meeting it was truly boring" stated danzo

"oh...When will i get to see him" questioned kushina

"when he is stable" said danzo as he walked away from her

* * *

sorry about the short story, but i needed to think about the real story plot but that's a secret

thanks for following my story, I really appreciate it

Ja'Ne


	4. Author Notice

**HELLO I'M ****BACKKK**

**I know I haven't been updating, but I have been writing I have two new chapters coming out soon. Now on to the news:**

**1\. No I am not cancelling this story, just writing some chapters before I release them.**

**2\. Most of my time will be on my new story **_"Orange Fade To Black"_** which is now up so check that out, that doesn't mean I will avoid this story I have already wrote 2 chapters for Unbreakable Bonds, but I like to write a lot of chapters then release them every other hour or so.**

**3\. I'm not that good at making pairing, but I can make it work so some suggestions are helpful, any idea is a good one to me.**

**4\. I have seen some mistakes in the first few chapters so I will be fixing and reviewing them.**

**5\. This may be the only Naruto story I write...I don't know I'm debating it...what I mean is I find Naruto x RWBY crossovers peak my interest so I will be writing two story on them, That doesn't mean I won't write a Naruto story, I just thinking of other possibilities.**

** 6\. I would like to thank AngryOwl for helping me realize my mistake and correct it, he's a great author and you should go check out his story's.**

**7\. I am in High school, I am a senior so I have college and maintaining a job to worry about I'm sorry if I can't update every now and then' but to make up for it I will try to make every chapter of every story I write at least 10,000 words...I'm kidding I love long story and long chapters I was gonna do it anyway.**

**8\. I'm still a learning writer my fights scenes may not be the best, but I CANNOT appeal to every one's taste's...DON'T LIKE IT LEAVE.**

**That's all guys(and/or girls)I'll be updating mostly on O.F.T.B, but I try to send out a couple of Unbreakable Bonds chapters.**

**Ja'Ne**


End file.
